


L for love, and licks you offer me

by SuperWoman0124



Series: ABC's of Kinky Sex - Jim/Spock [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Spock gets a boner, Virgin Spock, kinda foodplay?, kirk teaches Spock how to play, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a thing for Kirk's hands. When Kirk finds out about it, he helps Spock cope with the issue at "hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	L for love, and licks you offer me

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be in my un-related one-shots called "It happened so fast" but I've decided to break them up into pairings.
> 
> this one is a little un-Kirk-like, but I've found in fanfictions he's a little looser.

It is not common knowledge that Vulcans have certain erogenous zones. Their fingers, hands, sexual reproductive organs and their ears. Many find it difficult to accept that Vulcans have green blood, as well. So, an effort to hide a blush is approximately 98% impossible. How James Kirk got under the half-Vulcan's skin was undeterminable, but it was driving him mad. With a feeling he deemed illogical. Lust. What an fascinating concept.

It was unbearable watching the Captain lick the dressing off his palm in the mess hall. Spock's cheeks turned jade, watching intently. Jim looked directly at Spock when he entered his index finger in his mouth, all the way to the third knuckle and sucked, innocently winking at the Vulcan when he was finished. Spock returned his attention back to his soup, suddenly uninterested in nourishment. Jim spoke to Bones as he unintentionally disrupted Spock's meal time and carried on with the conversation. Spock's attention now laid in his lap, cheeks burning with a new emotion as he willed his newfound hard-on to simply disappear. When Kirk and Bones finished, they stood and Kirk offered a hand to Spock.

"Coming?"

"Not yet." Spock took control of his emotions, beating them back as the Vulcan way had mandated. He took in a deep breath and remained seated, determined not to leap at his leader and hump his leg like a mad dog.

Kirk shrugged and followed Bones to the turbo lift.

A few hours later, Spock was in his quarters meditating. He had forgotten that this was the night the captain had scheduled to play chess with him. but he needed to decompress about this whole situation before he had another embarrassing outburst in front of the crew. 

"Spock?" The Vulcan heard from the other side of his bathroom door while Jim knocked three times. Spock got up, in his robes, and answered the door.

"Yes, Captain." Kirk whizzed past him, chess board tucked under his arm and immediately moved to set it up on the table.

Kirk stopped when Spock didn't move from his spot. Kirk was in plaid pajama pants and a tight fit black shirt. If Spock were a lesser man, he would have launched at the Captain demanding an explanation for his earlier attempts at getting a rise out of him. Spock was a well respected Vulcan. He would do no such thing.

"You alright, man?" Kirk looked generally worried, scrunching his eyes. "You don't look so good."

"I am fine." Spock had meant that statement to be a little stronger, but instead it came out more of a whimper.

"Then get over here and let me kick your ass!" Kirk smirked widely, darting to the kitchen area and rifling through the menu on the food replicator before choosing a cheeseburger, french fries and ketchup. Spock sat on the edge of the sofa calmly and began to put his pieces in place, ignoring the hyperactive man bouncing in his kitchen.

Kirk carried his food back out placing it beside the board before sitting down Indian style on the floor.

"It would be acceptable if you pulled over a chair."

"Nah." Kirk picked up a french fry. "I like the view from down here." He placed the French fry in his mouth and ate happily, pulling the tip of his thumb into his mouth to suck off the salt.

Oh no. Not this again.

Spock watched, intrigued by his process. Every time Jim ate a fry he would suck his fingers. Every time. This was becoming quite bothersome. 

Spock tried to stop the blush spreading to his cheeks before moving his first piece. Kirk hardly noticed. He ate another fry and kept sucking.

Kirk noticed him staring.

Oh no. Ohnoohnoohno. The Vulcan quickly turned away, ashamed by his rudeness.

"Want one?" Kirk smirked.

"It is illogical. There is no reason for any being to consume such food. It has no vitamins, no vital-"

"They're good and you're staring." Kirk leaned forward on his heels. "You've never tried one?"

"No-" Spock chanced a look over at the gleaming human, perched on his thighs, eyes sparkling wide. "Father would not allow it."

Kirk looked around as if searching for the paternal influence.

"There's an earth saying. What daddy don't know, won't hurt him." Kirk offered his plate and set it on the table. "Just one." Kirk picked one up and took a small bite.

"That is alright, captain." Spock turned away and when he turned back toward his captain, he was met with a french fry 1.5 inches from his nose.

"Be adventurous, Spock!" Kirk waved it in a circle. "Here comes the airplane!"

"I do not understand your reference, and I assure you. I am fine." Spock swatted the hand away.

"Then I'll make it an order, Commander. Try it." Kirk was now stone faced, as if he switched off friend mode and became the leader he was meant to be.

Spock opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but honestly he didn't want to disobey. Spock leaned forward and took a small bite from the affronted fry Kirk was holding in his face. Initially, Spock had immediately regretted his decision. It was thick and it tasted like grease, then when he began chewing he could see the appeal in the fried potato as the salt and the crispness of the fry took a hold of his senses. Spock nodded sharply.

"No! That's not how you do it! Watch-" Kirk picked one up off the plate and handed it to the confused Vulcan. He could instantly feel the uncomfortable salt grinding into the pads of his sensitive fingertips. "Offer it to me."

Spock was dumbfounded. He-he wanted Spock to ha-hand feed him?

Should he?

It was innocent, Spock was sure of it. Jim had had no intention of "teasing" Spock. He had no idea that Spock had been watching him. He was simply indulging in his human ways and taking Spock along for the ride. 

Spock took in a shaky breath and outstretched his arm, offering the fry.

"Okay, so-" Kirk opened his mouth and took the fry in- the entire thing- and chewed happily. Then, and this was the part he wasn't expecting, he took the tip of Spock's thumb into his mouth and _sucked._

If Spock's dick wasn't stiff as a board before, he certainly was now. The blush flushed green from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and he quickly looked away. Kirk took his index finger in next giving it the same treatment, adding a quick swipe of his tongue at the end.

Kirk looked up, no longer entranced and his face filled with worry. Spock quickly ripped his hand from Kirk's grasp like Jim had burned him. Spock looked ill.

"Spock, you okay? Do I need to call medical?"

"Negative!" Spock nearly shouted, covering his hard cock with the hand that his captain had just sucked mercilessly. He tucked his robe over himself, cursing himself for not wearing anything underneath.  
Jim immediately noticed, perched on the balls of his feet. 

"Having some issues there, Spock?" Kirk tried to suppress the chuckle rising from his belly, the smile leading into the creases of his eyes. Jim ran a hand through his messy Sandy brown hair. "I know I'm attractive but, jeez, learn how to control yourself." Jim finally let himself laugh. 

"This is not an object of comedy, Jim. I do not know why this is happening to me. You are my Captain. It is inappropriate to have such..." Spock gulped a large amount of saliva gathering in his throat. No other way to word it. "Feelings."  
"Ahhh. So the Vulcans _do_ have feelings!" This only made Jim giggle louder and more uncontrollable. Jim got up, laughing, and sat down beside Spock on the edge of the couch, clasping Spock's shoulder. "My friend, don't worry. As they say, shit happens."

"It does not normally happen to me." Spock's attention became focused on his crotch, it wanting nothing more than to break out of its confinement now that he was so near to the object if his teasing. 

Jim shook his head. "Well, do you want me to give you some alone time? It's obviously not going away any time soon."

"Why would I require time alone?"

"Well, yaknow.." Jim ran his hand down his neck, blushing at actually having to say the words. "So you can, I don't know, choke the chicken?"

Spock turned to him, stone faced.

"I assure you, I have no intentions of axphixiating a domesticated fowl."

Kirk couldn't help but smirk. "No, you know.. Like, giving the ol' John Hancock? Spanking the monkey? Polishing the banana?"

"I do not quite understand your references. Do you inquire as to why I do not abuse human animals?"

Jim hung his head in shame. _Oh boy._

"Spock, you can't tell me you don't masturbate."

Spock's eyes went wide. 

"No. I do not."

Kirk let out a light chuckle. 

"What do you do then?" Jim floated his hand in the air, starting at his knee and going up to Spock's head. "When situations such as this arise?"

"This.. it is a first for me."

"You mean to tell me this is the first time you've gotten half a chub in front of someone?" Jim choked back his suppressed laughter.

"I suppose."

"I thought 'Vulcans do not lie.'" Kirk pulled out his favorite Spock impression as he stated the Vulcan motto, bouncing back and fourth as he spoke. 

"It is not a lie. You seem to be the only one who evokes this reaction in me."

Jims jaw dropped. The moment became suddenly serious. 

"Uhura?" Jim spoke softly, kindly, not wanting to press the Vulcan into shutting him out. 

"She tried, with no avail." Spock sullenly looked down, willing the blood in his swollen cock to flow elsewhere. 

Jim suddenly became sad. He'd been able to get it up for anything with two legs. Hell, sometimes one leg. Poor Spock. Not even for his girlfriend. Then it clicked. Why him?

"Why me?" He spoke out loud, almost a whisper. He hadn't meant to say it, but by the time it came out it was too late. 

"I - I do not know. " Spock turned, stiffly, back stiff as a board. "I suppose it has something to do with the mess hall today. The-" 

Divulging Vulcan secrets wasn't something the race did outside themselves, and sharing such information was punishable. But his, was a dying breed. And there was no one left to punish him. "Vulcans have erogenous zones in their hands. Mostly fingers. When I saw you in the mess hall today I simply could not stand it."

"oh. _ohhhh._ The salad dressing. And the french fries. Oh. So, do you like, know how? To take care of it, I mean?"

The Vulcan gulped. He knew his body well. But when it came to sexual intercourse, he was lost. Spock looked down, his focus re-adjusting to his robe. 

"You don't know the first thing, do you?" Jim rested his hand down on Spock's knee.

"I know very little on the matter." Spock's boldness dwindled as he slightly and sadly smiled. "I am what you humans call a virgin."

"You're a virgin?" Kirk doesn't know why he was so surprised, but he kind of thought it was adorable, nonetheless. "We'll have to fix that." Kirk gave a full belly chuckle and clasped his hand on Spock's shoulder, not realizing what he just said. 

Spock gazed at Jim. The ocean blue of his eyes lighting up with his laughter, shaking his whole body. 

"I mean- if you- if you want." Kirk pulled his hand back from Spock's shoulder and tucked it with his other one in his lap. He didn't want to make his first officer uncomfortable. Spock was attractive. Jim had always thought so, even when they hated each other. He could even see himself in a relationship with him, which he'd never thought of with anyone before. Jim just simply didn't think he was good enough for the half-vulcan. Apparently Spock didn't think the same way Jim did about the situation. Here he was, the entire time, with a hard-on the size of Jupiter, admitting that it was because of Jim Kirk. All for Jim Kirk. Only for him. 

Jim suddenly hadn't been more turned on in his life. 

"What do you propose?"

"I could teach you." His brain spat out before his mouth could catch up. No brain filter for Jim Kirk. "Or show you. Your choice."

Spock perked up at the thought of learning something new. 

"I will acquiesce to your proposal."

"It's not a formal business arrangement, Spock. Loosen up a little. Actually, that's lesson number one." Jim slumped back on the couch, legs spread wide and let his arms fall to each side. "Do it." Jim smirked up at Spock who's spine was aligned just so, knees together and hands entwined in his lap. Spock attemped. He sat back, keeping his back stiff and didn't quite know what to do with his hands. He tried keeping them together. No, that wouldn't do. After a few failed attempts, he settled for crossing his arms at his chest. 

"Seriously? That's the best you got?"

Kirk sat up, and grabbed Spock's hands to rearrange him. 

Spock gasped at the contact and closed his eyes. Jim dropped them like he had been burned. 

"Whoops. Um.." Jim reached over, both hands on Spock's knees and spread them as wide as his robe would allow them, trying to avoid the very obvious hard-on well within his reaching space.

Jim grasped Spock's _wrists_ this time and flopped them to his side, pressing a flat palm against Spock's pec to make his back slump for what seemed to be the first time in his life. 

"Comfortable?" Jim smirked, entranced by the contorted look on his first officer's face. He looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin.

"Not really."

"You will be in a minute."

Jim reached for the waistband of his plaid pajamas, his own cock slowly filling at the promise of contact, pulling them down, unashamed. He pulled them down and snapped them at his knees, metaphorically patting himself on the back for picking tonight to wear no underwear. 

And here it is. His cock, a high flying flag in the warm air of his first commander's quarters, waiting to be jerked off. 

"Well, your turn." 

Spock's eyes never left Kirk's dick, suddenly shy. 

Kirk had a very attractive circumcised penis. Curved slightly left, a shapely but small head, maybe 6 and a half to 7 inches, nice girth and as he palmed it, Spock was mesmerized. He slowly reached for the string of his robe, nerves on end, shaking hand and pulled the loop out. He fingered the frayed hem, pulling the two sides apart and down his sides, leaving him naked; apart from his white tube socks. 

Kirk seriously couldn't believe his eyes. Spock's cock was beautiful. It belonged in a museum. Spock had a light green tint to his shaft, covered in a jade foreskin. It stood straight up, a solid 7 inches, and the girth.. wow. How could he contain that thing? 

"Do you think it is favorable?" Spock looked questionably up at Jim, fear of rejection in his eyes. It seemed that sex brings out the human in Spock, because he looked terrified.

"It's...." Jim had to bite his lower lip go stop himself from reaching out and touching it. "It's perfect."

Now, Jim Kirk liked men. No doubt about that. But sometimes he found himself leaning more towards pussy. It's easier to clean up and easier to find. He turns a corner and bam! 3 attractive girls willing to drop down on their knees and suck him off right there. Men were more difficult. There was a secret language, a series of winks and the body language was all different. Then you had to reassure them that even though they were taking it up the ass, it didn't make them any less of a man. It was exhausting. Well worth it, but exhausting nonetheless. He found it easier to be with Spock. Hell, the insistence of Spock just made it easy. Spock was cognitive of what he was doing and didn't need the reassurance most men did. 

Kirk bit his tongue. He wanted to say so much at that very moment. How perfect Spock looked, debauched, robe undone and bared for all to witness. 

"Let us begin." Spock said formally, shaking Jim out of his mesmerized demeanor. 

"Right. Uh-" He shook his head. "Right." Jim sat up a bit. His cock now fully hard. "Do you have lotion or lube or something? " Was that a cognitive sentence? It seems as if he can hold his shit together during a Romulan attack or a superhuman beat down but all it takes to make him crumble is one naked Vulcan.

"May I pose a query as to why?"

"Friction, Mr. Science officer. Dry dick plus dry hand equals rug burn."

"That is unnecessary for me. You do not have lubrication glands?"

"Uh- What?"

"The shaft of a Vulcan's penis contains ridges known as lubrication glands. They secrete when fully erect."

"No, but that's actually really hot." Jim bit his tongue again. He was teaching Spock how to jack off. Not to hit on him when he was most vulnerable. 

Spock slightly smirked. He got up, walked across the room and Kirk couldn't help but watch the Vulcan's ass sway while he walked. He wanted to sink his teeth into it. Or worse, his tongue.  
He returned with a tub of white lotion. 

"Will this do?" 

"Yeah, it's fine." 

Spock returned to his previous position, handing it over. 

"Face me so I can see if you're doing it right." That was a lie. He wanted to see Spock in action. Jim dipped his fingers into the mixture, Spock watched, captivated by the slick dripping from his fingers. Wanting nothing more than to take them into his mouth. Jim clasped his hand around his aching engorged cock, gasping at the contact. Spock turned towards him, bending his knees and tucking his ankles underneath them. Jim did the same. 

"So," Jim was already breathless. "Basically you just do what feels good." He stroked himself twice before peering over at Spock. "I take my hand and stroke it down the head, all the way down my shaft and when I come back up I twist my hand a bit. Feels awesome."

Spock tried to imitate Jim, stroking his foreskin until the head appeared, letting his head fall back as he pulled it all the way back and came back up, twisting his hand at the tip.

"Feel good?" Jim kept stroking, Spock's reaction keeping him going. 

"It is commendable." Spock's breathing was effected as he kept going, sighing deeply with every movement. 

Jim sat back, watching Spock's delicate hands work himself, the palm of his hand hitting the head on every up stroke. 

Spock pumped himself furiously, taking deep breaths and shivering, Jim pleasantly fucking into his hand as Spock stretched his legs across Jim's. 

"It is.. it is too much, I think." Spock bucked his hips into the air. 

"You mean, your hands and your-"

"Yes." Spock bit his lower lip, showing small signs of losing control.

"Didn't think about that." Jim caressed himself, sitting up to look at Spock's cock. "Do- aw, fuck. Do you want me to try?" 

"I suppose, if you think I need correction."

"Spock, it's your dick. You're the only person who can say if you're doing it right or wrong. But with your hands being sensitive, it only makes sense if you get some help. Right?"

"That would be adequate."

"Good." Jim leaned up. "Can I-" He took a deep breath and approached the situation as he would any other. Headstrong and thoughtless. "Can I touch you?" 

Spock removed his hands, laying them at his sides. His blush flushing more of his face, his frustration becoming more apparent. 

"Yes." Spock was met with electric blue eyes, questioning, but not pressing. "However you deem necessary, I will be commendable." 

Jim leaned forward, sitting back on his heels. He reached out and laid a flat palm on Spock's chest, pushing him back. Spock went along with the movement, and Jim's fingertips fluttered across the Vulcan's hairless pec. 

"Lay back. Close your eyes." 

Spock did as he was told. Jim ran his other hand down Spock's flank, preparing himself for what he was about to do. 

Jim felt the sudden urge to taste Spock's pursed lips, shaped in a half smile, and smugly ignored his brain telling him not to. Hell, it's gotten him this far.

Jim leaned over Spock's pliant body and crashed his lips into the Vulcan's, Spock letting out a tight sound of surprise as he parted his lips, allowing the Captain to assault him with his sinful tongue. Jim gave out a light groan before reaching out and laying his hand on Spock's rigid prick, clasping his palm around it and feeling the warm slick on his fingers. 

Their lips parted long enough for Jim to inhale a deep breath, opening his eyes and seeing Spock, the human side, the raw feeling of lust running through his veins, and it shook Jim to his core. He leaned down to reach the bottom of Spock's shaft, and he gasped. Kirk suddenly wanted his mouth on him, everywhere. anywhere. So he bowed his head and licked a stripe up Spock's neck, making Spock let out an honest-to-god moan. The most beautiful sound Jim had ever heard. He pumped Spock earnestly, sealing his mouth over the conjoining spot between Spock's neck and shoulders making Spock keen and whimper. 

Jim had a new mission. Get Spock to come as _**fast**_ and as _**hard**_ as he possibly could. 

Then he remembered, Spock said erogenous _zones._ Wonder how many he could find?

Jim counted the spots in his head. Cock, obviously. He shifted his hand lower, taking Spock's heavy balls in his hand, hearing a gasping breath exhaled onto his own neck, Spock biting words back his vernacular simply couldn't express. 

Hands. Yes, hands. Jim took the hand not currently fondling his first officer's balls and pulled up Spock's hand, entwining their fingers and pushing them against the back of the couch. Jim was practically straddling him, so he figured, might as well make it official. He kissed Spock's mouth again, spreading his hips to slot directly over Spock's, giving himself enough room to keep doing what he was doing. He grinded his hips forward, knocking his impossibly hard cock into Spock's, making the Vulcan groan.

Maybe his ears? Jim took a chance. He pushed himself up and took Spock's earlobe into his mouth and sucked, making Spock grunt, and lean his head to the left, giving Jim more room to roam.  
If Jim didn't know better, he would say that Spock was close. 

Spock bucked his hips, practically fucking into Jim's palm, and reached out with his uncontained hand to grasp Jim's swollen cock, loosening and tightening his grip as Jim grinded down on Spock. Jim leaned his head forward, their foreheads touching as they jacked each other. 

Jim was elated. He kissed Spock again, couldn't get enough, needed more, can't stop, until he had a bright idea. 

He took Spock's hand and brought it to his lips, and slid one of the digits into his mouth all the way to the third knuckle. 

Spock came gloriously, hot white spurts of come landing on his chest, all over Jim's cock and down Spock's hand. Spock gave a blissful moan, not letting his focus deter from Jim's cock, his hold tightening as he was pushed over the edge of his climax. The tight grip made Jim moan, coming fast and hard over Spock, their fluids mingling as he sucked in a deep breath. He collapsed hard on Spock, his head landing on his shoulder, gasping for breath his lungs denied him. 

"Fuck." Jim whispered beneath breaths.

"Fuck, indeed." Spock chuckled and took Jim's face in his hand, looking into his eyes. Jim lit up at hearing such vulgarity from the forever stoic Vulcan. Spock pulled him in for a kiss. "I'd very much enjoy doing that with you repeatedly."

"Me too, Commander. Me too."

.END.


End file.
